The Microarray & Genomics Resource provides a full range of service in technologies for applied genomics. The importance of the Resource to the CCSG is reflected by a strong track record of utilization, publications and awarded grants and contracts. The Resource has a rich history of expertise and accomplishment in the Human Genome Project that laid the foundation for array technology development and analysis, development and implementation of high-throughput technologies and distribution of the RPCI BAC/PAC resources worldwide. The Microarray & Genomics Resource is composed of three complementary divisions: (1) The Genomics Division contributes to the application of human and mouse BAG clones for downstream functional analysis. It provides the infrastructure for automation through robotics for large-scale projects. Fifteen BAC/PAC genomic libraries and two cDNA libraries are available for screening, clone selection, characterization and distribution within RPCI. (2) The Microarray Division provides custom array design and analysis such as BAC-based array CGH for the human and mouse genomes, and gene expression, commercial platforms for two-color human, mouse and rat gene expression. Copy number studies are also available using Agilent and NimbleGen whole-genome oligonucleotide arrays. Investigators can request microarray services, including RNA/DNA isolation, amplification, Cy3 and Cy5 probe generation, hybridizations, custom-made cDNA, antibody, ligand and genomic arrays, scanning of microarrayed slides, image acquisition, normalization of data and analysis. (3) The Genotyping Division provides high-throughput genotyping of SNPs, SNP discovery and quantitative methylation services utilizing the Sequenom MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry platform. Investigators can request flexible assays designed for focused genotyping studies on large sample sets for as few as ten to as many as several hundred SNPs or genes. Over the project period, 54 CCSG Program members (43 with peer-reviewed funding) from five CCSG programs utilized the Resource. The Strategic Plan is to continue to provide access to state-of-theart technology facilitating large-scale and/or global analyses for applied genomics. The Director works closely with the CCSG leadership and members to guide, educate and support genomic endeavors. With the recruitment of new leadership and faculty in the CSBT, Til and MTET Programs, it is anticipated that CCSG members in all six CCSG programs will utilize this Resource. The Resource is used by five Programs and 46% of users are CCSG members. $121,671 in CCSG support is requested, representing 9% of the total operating budget.